


KatNep Fever

by Pevachu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Bulges and Nooks, F/M, First Time, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, NepKat, Tentabulges, katnep - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pevachu/pseuds/Pevachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta finally did it, she confessed to Karkat. It didn't turn out how she thought it would, but there's no reason to complain about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KatNep Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty tittle I know I know.

She never really expected it to happen like this, in a dream, maybe, but from what she could tell this was definitely no dream. She was almost lost at how fast it happened. One moment she was confessing her feelings to him, and the next he had her pinned to the wall, pressing a kiss to her lips. She can't say that she did't enjoy it because she enjoyed it more than anything. Just to feel his soft lips against hers, it was a dream come true. And this dream was starting to get a little uncomfortable, Karkat's hands wandering to places she hadn't even explored.

He was pushed against her, his lips leaving hers to gently kiss along her jawline and to her neck. With a very soft nibble Nepeta gave a squeak, her already olive face going a few shades darker. She closed her eyes tightly, a warm feeling in her lower abdomen making her shift a little against the wall.

Karkat took notice  and put his leg between hers, his thigh pushed up against her crotch which earned him another squeak from the olive blood. The sounds Nepeta made only influenced him to play with her a little more. He slid his hands up her shirt, letting his fingers very gently caress the scarred skin of her abdomen. He gave her neck one last nibble before pulling away and looking her in the eye, and very quietly asked, "Do you want me to stop?"

Nepeta shook her head slightly and gave him a smile, "N-no.." she stuttered out, "I.. I like it.. A lot."

Karkat smiled and connected their lips again, his hands roaming further up her body and finally to her chest where he found out, Nepeta doesn't wear a bra, not that he's complaining. He took one of her breasts in hand and began to squeeze it, his thumb brushing over her nipple.

He was slightly surprised  with the fact that instead of moaning, she was purring. It made Karkat chuckle a little against Nepeta's lips. "What?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"Nothing, nothing." Karkat tried to say through his chuckles, his hands only moving a little just so he can hear her purrs again.

"It's not nothing though." Nepeta said defensively.

Karkat looked back up at her with a genuine smile and she let his chucking slide, at least this time.

Soon enough Karkat started to tug her shirt up and she didn't protest. They let the fabric drop to the floor as Karkat started to look over each scar Nepeta barred. He ran a dull claw over a few, and kissed the others on his way up her chest.

He looked up at her as he took a nipple into his mouth, his warm tongue dragging across the sensitive skin. Soon enough he had her mewling and began to get a little rougher. He bit down on her nipple and softly tugged, wondering the sounds she'll make this time.

Karkat's ears flooded with her cute moans and he couldn't help but try and make her make those beautiful sounds. He moved his unused hand to her other breast and took that nipple between his fingers, tugging and pinching all for the sake of Nepeta's moans.

That feeling she had before is now more intense, she was needy for a way to satisfy the urge she's getting so she started to grind a little against Karkat's leg, tilting her head back, moaning between soft pants.

Karkat noticed the grinding and smirked. He pulled away from her nipple with a pop and moved his hands to her hips, pushing her down on his leg. The surprise force caused Nepeta to moan loudly. She looked back at Karkat who had this playful grin on his face as he began to rub his thigh against her.

Nepeta wrapped her arms tightly around Karkat's neck and pulled him close, moaning into his ear for more. He nodded and set her down so she was standing against the wall. He moved his hands to her pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them down slowly. Once her pants were gone Karkat turned his attention to her very unsheathed bulge writhing in her panties.

Nepeta looked away in slight embarrassment as Karkat hooked a finger in her panties to pull them down a little and free her bulge. Once the bulge was free it was met with Karkats soft fingers running down its length. 

Karkat noticed Nepeta's legs were growing weak under her so he pulled her up, one hand to the small of her back, the other wrapping her legs around his waist to hold her up. He pressed his lips to hers as she began to work her bulge slowly, letting the warm member wrap around his hand, covering it in a thin film of olive.

Nepeta wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to take off his pants. She tugged a little on his sweater so he would take it off first. He begrudgingly obeyed. Without the sweater Karkat felt a little uneasy, being that he is a little chubby, but it didn't bother Nepeta, she happily kissed him, running her claws gingerly down his bare skin.

With a small shiver Karkat finally went back to unbuttoning his pants, sliding them halfway down his thighs. He took the time to move Nepeta's panties out of the way, the small fabric hanging off one of her legs. Next lost was his boxers.

He pushed himself against Nepeta, letting his bulge tangle with her, their lips meeting again. Both uttered small moans of content against the other's lips as their bulges twisted and rubbed against each other.

Karkat soon broke the kiss, panting a little. He tried to regain his breath enough to ask, "Do.. You want to.. Well ya know.."

Nepeta couldn't help but giggle knowing the embarrassment, is something shared between them. "Yes, I want to."

Karkat gave her a dorky grin pressing their lips back together as he untangled their bulges, letting the tip of his dip lower towards the entrance of her nook. He deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue in to her mouth before he started to push into her nook.

Nepeta arched back, moaning into Karkat's mouth, pulling her chest flush to his. Karkat only pushed further, his bulge writhing wildly against the warm walls of her nook, which just elicited more moans from Nepeta. Once he was fully inside of her he slowly began to move his hips, Nepeta moved her hands down his back and dug her claws in, causing Karkat to thrust hard into her with a deep groan.

Nepeta pulled back from the kiss to moan out his name, asking for him to go harder. Karkat bit his lip looking at her worryingly, but she only asked again, whining softly. He complied  and sped up his thrusts, her claws digging deeper into his back, the claw marks turning red as the blood rises on his skin. Nepeta's moans slowly grow louder as Karkat's thrusts get rougher, the tip of his bulge hitting a sweet spot inside her that makes her mind go numb with pleasure. 

Karkat lifted Nepeta up a little more and buried his face into the nape of her neck, kissing and nibbling it softly again. The nibbles turned to bites which left dark green hickeys on her neck and to her shoulder, along with many bite marks.

Neither of them knew how much longer they were going to last at this point, they were too lost in pleasure to care. Karkat was brought out of his trance when he heard Nepeta moan his name again as she climaxed, the walls of her nook tightening around his bulge, her own bulge covering her abdomen in the translusive genetic material. Karkat soon came after her, holding her close and moaning against her skin. His bulge wirthed wildly as it filled the olive blood with his candy red genetic material, enough that it started to drip down to the ground.

For a minute they stood there clinging to each other, soon enough Karkat sat them down so he was now against the wall and Nepeta was laying in his arms. He weakly reached a hand up and tucked her bangs behind her ear and gave her a chaste kiss. She happily kissed back and curled up to Karkat. The two remained silent  for a while till both came down from their high.


End file.
